elana_champion_of_lustfandomcom-20200214-history
Tavern Management
Chapter 2: Tavern management Although tavern management is in the minigames section, it's more of a management event than a "common" minigame. First of all, the player must reach the maximum influence level at the tavern and see the final Innkeeper event. There, the tavern owner, Alf, will ask Elana to take care of his business while he's away along with her mate, Elora, the cook. After seeing this event, a new event marker will appear on the bar in the tavern. Upon clicking on it, Elana will have a small chat with the tavern staff. To start managing, Elana will need to invest 500 gold, obtainable by pickpocketing, working for Tina on the farm, or selling items such as crafted potions and reagents to Rala in her shop. Once invested, the tavern hall's set up will change and a "Managing Board" button will appear. From the "Managing Board" Elana can make changes such as: * Deciding where to invest her money: Buy and change the "theme" (furniture) or buy different decoration set ups (posters, pictures, etc.). * Deciding where to assign staff (relax area, restaurant area, show area, bar area) Every member of staff has their own attributes and affect the areas in different ways. * See a breakdown of the current budget balance between costs (wages, maintenance and bribes), earnings, and net profits. To be run effectively, a proper set up should be found according to Elana's tastes. But while keeping in mind that the wages and profits will change depending on her choices. The staff can be upgraded by raising their salaries, making them more productive. The staff can also wear different outfits (once purchased) that, with high enough salaries, will unlock some special events. The staff team is formed by a security guard ( who helps to prevent some "bad events" to happen) and the waitress/barmen which can be assigned in the different areas. Improving the tavern will allow more people to come, thus increasing the proffits, but also the chances that "bad events" happen, assigning the stuff in some speciffic areas can also rise the proffits or trigger "bad events". The tavern starts with its own base "theme" and no decoration. Changing the "theme" will affect the type of "crowd" that comes to the inn, some of them spend more money than others but also can rise some of the costs (bribes for example). There are 3 main "themes" to choose : Fancy, Fantasy and Sexy, those can be purhcased only when a base tavern area has been upgraded until level 3. There are 4 main decoration sets, each one hotter than the previous but also more expensive to buy and mantain (due to the bribes for the peace guard). The tavern management is released in the 1.5.2 alpha version of the Chapter 2, In this version the First upgrade of every area is already purchased. Some of the features as the whole stuff crew and all the decoration sets won't be fully implemented until the following versions of the game. The following picture can help to understand the "theme" and "decoration" functions. The first image is the tavern without any furniture. The posters are blank as no decoration set has been purchased. The second image is reffered to the the base "theme" and its three upgrades for each area. In-game the furniture is seen alocated in the first picture.